Todo un desastre
by ImHollyBlue
Summary: Summary: Astrid está aburrida, los demás niños no le toman el peso a lo que es ser un "Verdadero Vikingo" por lo que ella demostrará de que está hecha [Fictober, Dia 5]


Summary: Astrid está aburrida, los demás niños no le toman el peso a lo que es ser un "Verdadero Vikingo" por lo que ella demostrará de que está hecha [Fictober, Dia 5]

Aclaración: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen, How to train your dragon junto con toda la franquicia les pertenece a sus respectivos creadores, yo solo los tomo prestados sin permiso para hacer estos Fanfics.

Aclaración 2: Este Oneshot|Drabble está participando en el Fictober 2018. Dia 5, temática "De niños"

¡Ahora a leer!

* * *

 **Todo un desastre**

 _"Me dijiste que estaba bonita cuando lucia como un desastre (…)"_ _– Today was a Fairytale_

.

.

1.-

Se cruzó de brazos observando como los demás chicos de su edad no le tomaban el peso a lo que era ser un verdadero vikingo, vivir en Berk era vivir en lo que era llamado "peligro constante", Berk estaba repleto de dragones, en solo un pestañeo y sin darse cuenta podían estar siendo atacados o comidos

Pocas niñas de su edad intentaban "aprender" de sus padres para ser buenas vikingas, por lo general observaban a las costureras, a Gothi o a sus madres cocinando, pero Astrid no era como ellas.

Ella con solo cinco años quería lograr grandes cosas, demostrar que tenia potencial para pelear por su hogar como lo hacían sus padres, sus tíos, sus vecinos y el jefe de Berk.

Siguió mirando como las niñas que hace menos de diez minutos estaban interesadas en lo que una de las mujeres de Berk estaba hablando ahora estaban recogiendo flores del piso para poder hacerse coronas.

La pequeña chica rubia bufó, y agarrando la pequeña hacha que tenia se encaminó al bosque, su madre más de una vez la había regañado por irse sin avisarle a los demás, pero Astrid se sentía lo bastante madura para su edad y lo bastante madura para internarse en el bosque sola.

Cogió un poco de lodo y se lo colocó en parte del rostro con cuidado de no mancharse el cabello, sin mucho éxito después de todo su madre realmente estaría enojada, cogió con más fuerza su hacha intentando no hacer ruido mientras caminaba entre la maleza, agachada en el piso con ojos entrecerrados concentrada en escuchar algún movimiento.

Escuchó una voz hablar lo bastante bajo como para que nadie más pudiera oír, la rubia se escondió entre los arbustos para saber quien era la persona que estaba hablando y ahí fue cuando lo vio.

―… No me atraparás tan-tan-tan fácil dragón ― Dijo un niño pequeño, flacucho y bastante menudo. Cabello castaño, ojos verdes. Era el hijo del jefe como solía decir su madre― ¡No puedes… enfrentarte a mí!

La pequeña Astrid se tapó la boca con la mano que tenía desocupada para aguantar las ganas de reír, nunca había visto tan de cerca al hijo de Estoico, después de todo el niño pasaba la mayor parte dentro de su hogar.

Sigilosamente comenzó a acercarse al muchacho, dejó su hacha en el suelo, seria un buen momento de practicar lo que su padre llamaba "Combate cuerpo a cuerpo", ella una guerrera y para ser una mejor guerrera debía practicar.

― ¡Tendrás que pasar sobre mi cadáver! ― exclamó el pequeño niño levantando una espada de madera, y Astrid supuso que era una señal de parte de los dioses.

Saltó sobre el niño rápidamente empujándolo hacia el suelo y agarrándole el brazo izquierdo provocándole una llave con la cual soltó la espada; el niño era tan delgado que no le costó para nada derribarlo de un rápido movimiento.

" _Que débil"_ pensó ella.

― ¡ATAQUE!, ¡ATAQUE! ― Comenzó a gritar el pequeño niño al sentirse tan indefenso. Astrid soltó una carcajada y lo soltó levantándose dispuesta a intentar pelear contra el muchacho, el niño se sentó acariciándose el brazo ― Auch. Vaya manera de saludar a alguien.

―Recupera tu honor ― Dijo la chica pasando su puño por su propia mejilla llenándose de más lodo― te he derribado, Defiéndete.

El pequeño Hiccup se quedó mirándola por unos minutos desde el suelo sin saber realmente que decir, una niña de su edad lo había derribado.

― ¿Quién eres? ― Preguntó el castaño levantando su espada del suelo con cuidado. Un movimiento en falso y la niña lo podría atacar. ― ¿Y porque tienes eso en la cara?

― Soy Astrid Hofferson ― Respondió ella con orgullo mirando como el chico se levantaba ―y esto se llama camuflaje, siempre hay que preocuparse por el elemento sorpresa en la guerra.

― ¿Eres una guerrera?

― Lo seré, algún día.

― Yo también seré un gran guerrero algún día, eso dice mi padre ― murmuró las ultimas palabras sabiendo que su padre le decía todo lo contrario, él era débil, asustadizo.

― Entonces, ¡Ven, Pelea!

En el momento en que la chica se iba a lanzar sobre el niño para poder pelear, la rubia fue levantada del suelo por una mujer adulta, rubia y esbelta que no había sido escuchada por los niños.

― ¡Por Thor, Astrid! ¡Estas echa todo un desastre! ― La madre de la niña suspiró cogiéndola entre sus brazos, evitando que escapara como la niña escurridiza que era.

― En mi opinión ella luce bonita ― comentó el pequeño niño encogiéndose de hombros sin tomarle demasiada importancia al asunto. ― Y ataca como una guerrera no muy calificada.

Calificada, una de las nuevas palabras aprendidas de la boca de su padre.

― ¡Hey! ― Gritó la rubia, iba a lanzarse nuevamente pero su madre aun no la soltaba

― ¡Le dije a tu padre que era muy pequeña aun para estas cosas! ¡Mira que estar peleando y con el hijo del jefe! ― La siguió regañando para ser luego ser literalmente arrastrada por su madre lejos del bosque, y su madre ni siquiera se preocupó de que Hiccup también estaba hecho un desastre. ― La señora Sotma no te encontraba por ninguna parte. ¡Astrid deja de empujar!

El castaño miró a la niña que trataba de zafarse del brazo de su madre, suspiró, realmente creyó que la niña lo volvería a atacar. Miró el suelo y notó que estaba allí una pequeña hacha, la levantó con cuidado y caminó con rapidez hacia la mujer.

― ¡Señora Hofferson! ¡Madame! ― La señora se giró y sonrió cariñosamente al ver que el niño con dificultad se acercaba con el hacha ― Esto es de ella.

La mujer cogió el arma agradeciéndole al muchacho, siguió su camino y Astrid miró al muchacho haciéndole gestos de pelea al niño, por otra parte, Hiccup sonrió despidiéndose con la mano esperando no volver a ser atacado por una niña que lucía como alguien que causaba desastres.

Desgraciadamente el destino era irónico y él era todo un desastre.

* * *

 **Nota de la escritora:**

 **No soy muy buena escribiendo sobre HTTYD puesto que necesito volver a ver la serie y las películas, estoy un poco oxidada. De igual manera tenía ganas de escribir de ellos dos y ¿Qué mejor que el fictober?**

 **Un beso desde otra galaxia, Holly**


End file.
